Old School Friends
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: This is a Christmas gift for my friend Rayne. Ciel Phantomhive hates High School. He hates people. He hates a lot of things. But can he truly hide his feelings and be so hostile to Sebastian? Can he really hide from his childhood friend who has always been there for him, and sees through his lies as if they were transparent?
1. High School

Ciel Phantomhive hated High School.  
He hated teachers.  
He hated the classrooms.  
The cafeteria.  
And most of all the people.  
He didn't like how there were so many fucking people.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Sebastian asked. Ciel jumped at the sound of his voice but turned to look up at him.  
Sebastian was taller than Ciel by at least three feet. He had spiky black hair and demonic red eyes. Sebastian was a childhood friend of his. Even if he WAS his demon butler. Sebastian had still been there for him whenever he needed him.  
"Yes." He scowled, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. "Everything is fine."  
"Then why are you standing out here, when the bell is about to ring? You don't want to be stuck after school with Mrs. Browns again do you?" He asked in a haunted voice. Ciel shuddered.  
"That is none of your concern." Ciel snarled, adjusting his backpacking, turning away and making his way to his classroom. "Why don't YOU get to class before YOU'RE late Sebastian?"  
"As you wish master." Sebastian smirked, calmly walking in the other looked back, just as he was getting ready to turn the corner, but Sebastian stopped and turned back to look at him with a knowing smile. Ciel quickly turned to face forward and scanned the hallway, looking for his classroom door.  
He quickly stepped through the oak door as the bell rang.

"Master Ciel?" Sebastian sighed, plucking him out of his seat and carrying him out of the room. Ciel groaned and curled up as much as he could. Sebastian shook him.  
"What do you want..." Ciel mumbled, trying to push Sebastian away from him. Sebastian tightened his hold.  
"You're late for biology. It's almost the end of the day, if you could just hold out for one more class then we can go home." Sebastian sighed. Ciel groaned and smacked Sebastian's chest with weakly clenched fists.  
"Put me down..." He whined. Sebastian stopped and set Ciel on his feet. Ciel stumbled a bit, but found his footing and grabbed his backpack from Sebastian's outstretched hand "Thanks." Ciel mumbled and walked into his classroom. Sebastian followed him to his seat, taking the open spot next to him.  
"Why are you so tired Master Ciel? You were in bed on time. I even stayed until you were well beyond consciousness." Sebastian's voice stayed flat and calm like always, but his concern was still very much apparent on his slim framed face. Ciel shrugged and put his head on his desk.  
"Not a clue Sebastian. Not a clue..." He yawned. Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's shoulder and Ciel tensed up.  
"Don't fall asleep now."  
Ciel groaned. He sat up right and glared at him fiercely. Sebastian just gave him a sly grin, and Ciel had to force his glower to stay planted on his face even as his irrational anger melted. He turned his attention forward, no longer trusting himself to hold Sebastian's gaze. Ciel's eyes scanned the room, looking for a distraction.  
"Hey Young Master! Hello Mister Sebastian!" Finnian said with a smile as he sat down at the table directly in front of them. Ciel nodded in greeting. Sebastian barely acknowledged his presence.  
"So how are you today Finnian?" Ciel asked surprising himself. His question seemed to catch both Sebastian and Finnian off guard too. Since Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him and Finnian blushed slightly.  
"Young Master... I believe that may be the first time that you've said my name..." He said in awe.  
"Are you going to answer my question or not?" Ciel asked in a harsh tone.  
"What? Er- right master, I'm doing just fine." He said hurriedly. "And how are you Master?"  
"Fairly well I suppose." Ciel sighed. Finnian's expression turned from awe to curious and then to worry.  
"Is something the matter Young Master?" He asked.  
"If I wanted to tell you about my problems don't you think I would have asked for your attention?" Ciel scowled. Finnian shivered.  
"Right... Uh, my apologies then." He said with a sad smile. He caught Sebastian's evil eye boring into the side of his head and swerved around in his seat. It took a minute before he felt the sting of Sebastian's glare trail away from the back of his head. He sighed in relief. He hated Sebastian's stare.  
"Are you sure you don't need anything Young Mas-"  
"No." Ciel said, cutting him off. "I'm fine. Now please, we are in a public place. We are required to act as equals here. So I will only tell you once that when we are here that you are to address me as Ciel. And nothing else."  
Sebastian stared at him. This is preposterous! He can't seriously be thinking straight! Not with him in his current condition! He thought to himself.  
"Are you sure that you're thinking clearly Young Master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shot him another glare.  
"Did you not here what I just said Sebastian?!" He growled. "When we are here you are to address me by my name."  
"But Mast-"  
"That is an ORDER!"  
Sebastian stopped, and blinked at him. He let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Yes Ciel." He replied, testing out the name. It wasn't until then that he realized that it was the first time that he had actually said Ciel's name. It was odd to him. But he decided to ignore the thought. This was an order.  
And, by the contract, he had to obey that order.  
So... this is how you intend to fit in Young Master? He thought. Ridiculous. But, if you insist.

Ciel stomped through the door and up the stairs to his room while Sebastian ordered Mey-Rin, Finnian and Bardroy around. He plopped onto his bed and put the pillow over his head.  
Sebastian timidly knocked on his door. "Young Master?"  
Ciel groaned. "What do you want?"  
"You still have other arrangements before dinner..." He replied. "You really shouldn't go to sleep just yet."  
"When do I need to be prepared for my next arrangement?"  
"In about twenty-five minutes sir."  
"Give me fifteen minutes..." He mumbled.  
"But Youn-"  
"Please Sebby?" He yawned. Sebastian smiled to himself.  
"Alright Ciel. Get some rest."  
Ciel didn't hear him, he was already out cold.


	2. I wish to be alone

Ciel stared out his window, longing to be back in bed. After his arrangements, he just had to sit there and wait until nightfall.  
But he gave in eventually.  
With his head laid on his arms, he breathing even, he slept in his study. Something that he had become accustom to doing when he didn't have anything else planned.

Sebastian sighed and picked Ciel up carefully.  
Ciel blinked his eyes open, peering up at him. His heart pounded in his chest.  
"Sebastian?"  
"Yes Young Master?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"It's time for dinner..." He murmured.  
"Oh..." Ciel sighed. "What are we having."  
Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance too because Mey-Rin was running toward them and tripped, breaking her glasses again. Sebastian sighed and set Ciel down. Helping Mey-Rin to her feet, they ignored her constant apologies as they walked to the dining room, Mey-Rin stumbling most of the way.

Later that night, as Sebastian helped Ciel prepare for bed, Ciel couldn't stop his mind from wandering.  
"What are you thinking about Master?" Sebastian asked, curious. Ciel jumped a little.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I asked what you were thinking about. I don't see you so deep in though very often." Sebastian inquired. Ciel hung his head, ashamed.  
"It's nothing..." He sighed.  
"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.  
"Yes." Ciel said, regaining his composure and curling up underneath his covers.  
"Would you like me to stay with you Master?"  
"Not tonight. I wish to be alone."


	3. The First Snowfall

Ciel opened his eyes.  
He knew what was falling.  
He had a gift of knowing when it happened.

The first snowfall of the year.

He stood and stepped towards the window.  
His chest tightened and he felt the familiar sting of tears at the back of his eyes.  
He sniffed quietly.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian, being caught, stepped towards Ciel, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder.  
"You should have told me what was troubling you Master. Or better yet, I should have known. Some time before the first snowfall you always get sleepy and depressed."  
Ciel stayed silent as Sebastian guided him back to bed.

But, to Ciel's surprise, Sebastian did not leave. He climbed into bed with him. Ciel was too tired to protest how inappropriate this was. And he needed this. He knew that he needed this.

So he stopped fighting it.  
He cuddled up to Sebastian. And in return, Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. Ciel just seemed to melt into him.

Ciel smiled. And as if in sync to each other, Sebastian smiled as well.


	4. Cold

Ciel shivered and curled up deeper into the covers.  
He had been awake for a while.  
But he didn't want to get up.  
And Sebastian was gone.

Leaving him alone in the quiet, cold room.

Normally, this didn't bother him.  
Because he was used to being alone.

But after last night... having Sebastian so close... and then him just leaving?

That bothered him.  
A lot.

Ciel went stock still as the door creaked open.  
There was no other noise.  
No footsteps.  
No shuffling.  
No nothing.

Ciel peeked up over the covers, expecting to see his childhood friend standing in the doorway, smiling.  
But he wasn't.

Despite how cold it was, Ciel threw the sheets off of him and swung his legs over the bed.

Something grabbed his foot and he shrieked.


	5. Breakfast

Sebastian laughed before he slid out from underneath Ciel's bed.

Ciel glowered at him.

"What the FUCK Sebastian?!" He demanded.  
"What?" Sebastian asked innocently.

This earned him another evil eyed glare.

"Hey, I'm making your breakfast, so I wouldn't be so hostile Young Master." Sebastian mocked with an evil smirk.  
Ciel went 'hmph' and shooed Sebastian away so he could get dressed.  
Sebastian shut the door quietly on his way out and ran silently to the kitchen to make breakfast.


	6. Coming Out?

What he was going to do to get his revenge on Sebastian, Ciel had NO clue.  
And he spent most of his class time thinking about it.

Fridays he basically just took the time that he was supposed to be paying attention to the teacher thinking. About anything. And anyone. He started with something that he needed to think about, and from there his brain just wandered.  
Ciel spent a lot of time thinking about Sebastian.  
What was he going to do?

He couldn't keep pretending that these feelings didn't exist forever.  
And he wanted to come out.  
But, besides Sebastian, there was another obstacle in his way of coming out.

_Alios_

Just the thought of Alois made Ciel shudder.  
He hated Alois.  
He hated him more than he hated anyone.

But Alios was always bragging that he supposedly knew that Ciel was gay deep down and that the day Ciel realized it and came out, that he was going to claim him.  
And that terrified him.

The thought of Alios, of all people, coming after him...  
No.  
Just... no.

And that kept him hiding.

Ciel sighed.  
This was too complicated.

His brain wandered off again, him following along with his thoughts numbly.

_Lizzy._

How would he tell her?  
What the hell was he supposed to say to her?

That, is another mystery that he didn't know if he would ever figure out.

And as the bell rang, interrupting his thoughts and pulling him back to the present, he wondered if he would ever be able to tell Lizzy. Or anyone.

Would it just be easier to pretend for the rest of his life?  
Probably.  
Maybe.

He didn't know.  
And there was no definite way of knowing.

Ciel picked up the pace, walking into his classroom and taking his seat in the back.  
He hoped Sebastian wouldn't notice him.  
But of course, that's impossible.  
So with Sebastian sitting next to him and distracting his thoughts even further than his attempts to at least look like he was paying attention, he didn't figure out any of his life's mysteries.

Which made everything worse.


	7. Cake

Sebastian had noticed Ciel's change in behavior.  
He seemed... out of it, maybe?  
Not exactly tired anymore, but not exactly awake either.  
As if he was sleeping.  
Sleepwalking?  
Possible.

But, whatever it was, it was really bringing Ciel down.  
He even turned down a slice of cake!

Turning down sweets meant that whatever this thing was, it was serious business.

Now if only Ciel wasn't so closed off and bottled up...


	8. Advice

Over the next few weeks, Sebastian slowly tried to pry out what the problem was.  
But Ciel wouldn't budge.  
He didn't want to sink to the point of having to outright ask him what it was, but at this point, he might not have a choice.

But he decided to sink lower.  
The thought had occurred to him when he saw Mey-Rin and Finnian speaking to some of their friends at school.

"Finninan?"  
Finnian turned around to see Sebastian standing there, looking extremely uncomfortable.  
"Yes Sebastian?" He asked.  
"I uhmmm..." He began. "I require your assistance."  
Finny smiled. "Sure thing! What do you need help with?"  
"It's about the Young Master..."  
"Remember Sebastian, we have to address him as Ciel here at School."  
"Uhhhh... right. It's about," He paused to clear his throat. "Ciel."  
"What about him?" Finnian asked.  
"Have you noticed his strange behavior?"  
"You mean the turning down sweets thing?"  
"Yes. That."  
"Yeah. Bard and Mey-Rin were talking about it last night. They told me everything. Why?"  
"Well... I need some advice."  
Finny raised a questioning eyebrow. "You're asking ME for advice?"  
"Yes."  
"Is this a joke?"  
"Will you help me or not?!" Sebastian growled. Finnian smiled.  
"Of course."  
"So... how do I help him?"  
"Well, have you asked him what's wrong?"  
"No actually, I haven't as-"  
"There's your problem."  
"What do you mean?" Sebastian's face contorted in confusion.  
"I mean that no one likes to talk about their problems if they have no idea that the other person cares. I mean, I'd want someone to care enough to ask me how I'm feeling or ask me what's wrong."  
"So... what you're saying is that I just ask him?"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"It's not that simple."  
"It's not?"  
"Nope."  
"Then what the fuck do I do?!"  
"You have to UNDERSTAND him."  
Sebastian stared at him blankly. Finny huffed in annoyance.  
"You're hopeless..." He muttered. "Ok, it isn't enough just to be like, 'Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?'. You have to be completely sympathetic."  
"And how do I do that exactly?"  
"Talk to him."  
"I talk to him all the time!"  
"NO! No,no,no,no,no! Not like an everyday chit-chat! Talk to him about something that's bothering YOU! And make that something direct to HIS problem! And tell him how you feel about him being so distant."  
"That's all?"  
"Pretty much." Finny smiled. Sebastian sighed but then smiled back, catching Finny off guard.  
"Thanks." He said before walking away.  
"Uhhh no problem Sebastian..."


	9. Homework

Ciel trudged to his study and dumped his homework on his desk.  
He just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.  
His head throbbed from trying to block out all thoughts, his muscles hurt from being so tense, his chest ached from his heart's slow beating that seemed to torment his lungs by making it difficult to breathe.  
He sorted out everything. From worksheets to bookwork to studying and to projects.  
He was jammed packed full of shit to do.  
He glanced at the clock.  
From what Sebastian had told him, he had about an hour to finish all of this before he had no time to work on it at all.  
He let out a heavy and annoyed sigh before plopping down into his chair and grabbing his Advance Trigonometry Homework.


	10. Emotion

Sebastian paced the kitchen. Of course it had been a snap to finish his chores and make sure everything for tonight was prepared for the Young Master and his guests. Along with having to clean up after the other three... he still had plenty of time to do whatever.  
Looking at the clock he could tell that Ciel had about twenty minutes before his guests were to arrive. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way to Ciel's study.  
He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" An annoyed voice said wearily from the other side.  
"Young Master, may I come in?" Sebastian asked.  
"Yeah, yeah..." Ciel muttered.  
Sebastian opened the door slowly. Ciel was slumped over a book with unorganized folders and sheets of paper everywhere. Sebastian smiled a little. Ciel didn't look up at him.  
"Would you like help picking this up?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shrugged and Sebastian took that as the 'go ahead' that he needed.  
He picked up the papers and sorted out the subjects. He organized them into his folders, making everything nice and neat again. Ciel payed no attention to his existence.

When Sebastian finished, he stayed there while Ciel worked, putting away his books and papers when Ciel finished with another assignment.  
With five minutes to spare, Ciel closed his English Literature book and set aside his work. Sebastian busied himself with putting the work in Ciel's folder and organizing his backpack. Silently he slipped out of his room in order to put Ciel's backpack next to his dresser in his room.  
Sebastian turned to return to the study, only to find Ciel watching him from the door. A small shudder wound it's way up his spine, but he hid it well.  
"Sebastian..."  
"Yes Young Master?"  
"Has anyone ever thought that you were nothing but cold hearted...?" Ciel asked.  
"Yes, many people have."  
"Have you ever wanted to yell out at the world that it's all just a face. A persona that the world may see, but doesn't truly picture you?"  
"I can't say that I have."

Ciel let out a heavy sigh.  
"Sebastian..."  
"Yes?"  
"Just how much emotion DO you feel?"


	11. Alios Transfers

Alios propped his feet up on his desk and yawned loudly. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. A knock came from the door and he groaned in irritation.  
"Come in." He said, opening an eye. The door opened to a tall man in a well tailored suit, and thick squared glasses.  
"Yes Claude, what is it?" He asked.  
"You had asked me to see to the recent affairs of the Earl Phantomhive, did you not?" Claude said evenly.  
"And what did you find?" Alios asked with another yawn.  
"A found the name to his High School, my lord."  
Alios jumped up, slapping his hands on his desks. "So he DID transfer?!"  
"Yes, it seems he transferred schools in order to avoid you. And Sebastian is now attending school with him." Claude informed him.  
"So that's where he's been... Why didn't you tell me sooner Claude?!"  
"Because you only asked me to find out where he was this morning my lord."  
Alios gave Claude a blank expression while Claude just waited patiently for his response.

"I don't know what you're talking about Claude. Now, I want you to have me transferred over to Ciel's school with his exact schedule by tomorrow. That's an order."


	12. As You Wish

"What do you mean Young Master?"  
"I want to know how your emotions work. Tell me." Ciel repeated.  
"I'm still not quite comprehending what you want to know Mas-"  
"Damnit Sebastian!" Ciel growled. "Are you happy?!"  
Sebastian blinked at him, his brow furrowed. "What?"  
"Are you happy?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Why WOULD you be?!"  
Sebastian rubbed his temples with his fingers gently. His head swam with questions. Ciel glared at him, his temper rising to it's peak.  
"Give me ONE reason why I wouldn't be happy, and I'll give you one reason that I AM happy." Sebastian sighed, closing his eyes in frustration.  
"You have to put up with me.."  
"But that has nothing to do with me being happy."  
"Yes it does. It has a LOT to do with it."  
"But I like being here. I'm happy here."  
"Even with Mey-Rin undressing you with her eyes?"  
"Well, that I could live without, but yes."  
"And BardRoy barbecuing everything he touches."  
"Yes, even then."  
"And what about when Finnian breaks something when he is flailing his arms around?"  
"It can always be fixed."  
"But even then?"  
"Yes, of course. Even then."  
Ciel sighed heavily. Sebastian's frown deepened.  
"Why is this so upsetting to you Young Master?"  
"Please don't call me that." Ciel murmured.  
Sebastian was taken aback. "But it's only customary that-"  
"I don't care what's customary Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, making the glass windows behind him shudder slightly. "I just want to know if you feel any sort of emotion towards me other than your required loyalty and respect! I just-"  
"Required?" Sebastian interjected. "You think I am REQUIRED to respect you? Loyal, that is a debatable one. But I am not REQUIRED to respect you. The respect I have for you is quite genuine, whether you believe it or not. Ciel, whatever it is that you're trying to tell me, just say it!"  
There was a long period of silence.  
"I can't..." Ciel murmured at long last.  
"Why not?" Sebastian asked in just as soft of a tone. The silence that flowed between each exchange of words left a ringing in his ears.  
"Because I cannot admit to what I don't fully understand myself." He said, turning away from Sebastian. "Go attend to your duties."  
"But Youn-er, I mean Ciel-"  
"No Sebastian. We will continue this discussion later. For now, leave my presence. I need some time to think over some things."

Sebastian gulped but nodded slightly. More so to assure himself that his head was still there and that it wouldn't fall off than in any sort of responsive gesture.

"As you wish Master." He said in a small voice before turning and leaving the room.


End file.
